Mellow
by bljluvsr
Summary: Brenda and Sharon have some alone time. No real time line here, their already in a relationship in this. Just them with a day off at the beach, sorry no sex this time.


Mellow

By BLJLUVSR

Paring: Brenda and Sharon

Rated: PG

Summary: Brenda and Sharon have some alone time. No real time line here, their already in a relationship in this. Just them with a day off at the beach, sorry no sex this time

A/N: I wanted to try to go beyond a pwp. I like writing pwp, but I wanted to see if I could write a fic without any sex in to see if I could do it. I write this like 3 months ago, but thanks to work and everything else I'm just getting a chance to upload this now. Please review it and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: Either Sharon nor Brenda are mine (Damn!). Just playing with them like always will put them back when I'm done.

The breeze caught Sharon's chocolate curls, pushing them away from her face. She watched the blonde in front of her, child like glee coursing through the petit frame as she ran to the edge of shore where ocean met the sand. Bare feet slashing at the gentle white caps. A carefree smile covered the blonde's lips, which made Sharon's own widen. Brenda once told Sharon one of things she loved about LA was that it's so close the ocean, she adore the water. It never ceased to amaze her how joyful it would make the blonde, this time being no different. Brenda raced back to Sharon and took her hand puling towards the water. Sharon just laughed following the smaller woman to the water's edge. Both there feet sinking in to cool wet sand, then that exhilarating feeling when the salty water wash the sand out from under their feet. The beach was deserted on the early February day, leaving them with the feeling of being the only two in the world.

Sharon loves seeing this side of Brenda she wasn't ever sure it existed until she was on the reserving end of it. The blonde smiled easy, eyes a glow with love and happiness. This side had come out slowly, the longer they were together, the more Brenda trusted Sharon. It had also allowed the brunette to open up more to Brenda, letting her guard down completely. A part of her had been fearful that the blonde's manipulative and deceptive nature that she employed at work would come out in their relationship. Brenda promised her that would not be the case, she wouldn't allow that to happen.

Brenda knew that has been one of many reasons for the down fall of her marriage with Fritz. The blonde would not let anything like that rune what she has with Sharon. Brenda vowed to change and she had with Sharon's support and love. She felt that she had a stronger bond with Sharon then any other partner before in her life.

The blonde felt long arms slide around her waist, pulling her into Sharon's warm body, she melted into them, feeling utterly safe and loved. Soft cool lips kissed the side of her neck just under her ear. Brenda ran her hands down the brunette's, inter twined their fingers. Sharon signed in contentment as they stood for a long time just watching the waves crash against the shore, the sky the turned the colors of honey, crimson and rust as the sun was setting.

If someone had told Brenda that she would fall madly in love with Sharon Raydor, she would have laughed in there face, maybe ever had them arrested. Now she'd believe they were the wisest person alive, she still didn't know how on earth she had blinded herself for so long to the beautiful woman Sharon is, in and out. She felt amazingly fortunate that Sharon had taken a chance on her. And she would never regret it.

Sharon started kissing Brenda's neck again, tasting the slightly salty sweet skin under her lips. Brenda lean her head giving the brunette more access to her neck. Sharon could never get enough of this woman, her woman. Those moments when she was completely honest with herself she could admit that she had been attracted to the blonde from the first instead her eyes caught sight of her. Slowly without her ever noticing it that attraction had turned into a deep passionate love. For both women that love had just grown stronger with each passing day.

Brenda turned in Sharon arms, slipping her arms around the taller woman's neck, pulling her into a deep loving kiss, fingers burred in thick curls. Sharon's hands ran up and down Brenda's soft back. Signs and whimpers floated from their kiss. The caress from the brunette were making the blonde's body hum, as she sucked on Sharon's bottom lips, slipping her tongue into the brunette's warm mouth. Which caused a moan to escape from Sharon's throat. They rocked against each other softly, the blonde's hands slipped to Sharon's shoulders, down her sided, fingers tracing over rips on there was down to the woman's hips, sliding into the back pocket of the brunette's jeans. God lord this woman is sexy in a pair of jeans raised in the blonde's mind. Sharon pulled Brenda even tighter against her, totally lost to every thing around them as they kissed on the beach.

Brenda broke that kiss needing oxygen, feeling light headed, her heart hammering in her chest as it always did after a breath taking kiss from Sharon. Breathing hard herself Sharon leaned her forehead against Brenda's. The cool breeze whipped around them, both women shivering, tightening their arms around each other.

"Are you almost ready to go? It getting chilly out here." The brunette shuttered.

Brenda pulled Sharon even tighter against her, running her hands up and down the taller woman's back to warm her up. Sharon snuggled into the blonde's soft warmth.

Blonde curls bouncing as she nods her head "I'm ready whenever you are, love."

Slipping their shoes back on, they walked hand in hand up slope to their car. Sharon push button on her keys, unlocking the doors to the black BMW. Brenda grabbed her camel color wrap sweater from the back seat handing it to Sharon as she got into car. The brunette smiled a thank you was given in a deep sweet voice. Brenda watched Sharon slip her arms into her sweater, wrapping in around her torso, tying it at her waist. A sexy little grin formed on the brunette's lips, the smell of Brenda filling her senses, magnolias and honeysuckle which also make her feel safe and calm. Brenda adored seeing Sharon in any of her clothes, but especially her favorite sweater, she leaned across kissing Sharon's neck, just under her ear. "Have I ever told you how utterly sexy you look warped in my sweater?" the blonde breath against the soft kiss. A deep moan slipped pass Sharon's lips, eye lids shutting as she arched her graceful neck. Brenda's kissed and sucked at the offered up neck. Sharon's fingers slide up into thick golden curls holding Brenda to her. The most wonderful tingles coursing through her body, velvet soft lips trailed over the brunette's strong jaw line, finally taking her lips into a heated kiss. Both moaning into the other's mouth as lips and tongues become the whole of their world for long moments.

Coming up for air, both wearing happy silly smiles, they could never get enough of one other. Sharon keyed the engine, letting the car warm up. The brunette gave the blonde a quick kiss before putting the car in gear, looking over her shoulder as she backed out. Once they were back on the highway headed home Sharon took Brenda's hand inter twining there fingers, a content smile covered the blonde's lips.

"Did you have a good time today babydoll?"

"Mmmm… the best". Brenda turned to face Sharon watching the lights from the highway casting glowing light across Sharon's beautiful face. Brenda tucked her legs under her, pulling the blanket from the back seat across her legs.

"Turn the heat up" Sharon said as she watched the blonde for a second.

"No I'm fine, just wanna cover my legs." Brenda brought Sharon hand to her lips kissing the smooth soft skin. The blonde's dark eyes watch the brunette smile, as her eyes focused on the road. Brenda loves watching her green eyed beauty, always had. The way the woman moves, her facial expressions, her hands, her lips, her legs, her hips, everything, she would never get enough and that was more then fine with the blonde.

Sharon untwine their fingers long enough to turn on the stereo, press the play on her ipod, the smooth rhythm filled the cabin of the car, as the deep soulful voice of Annie Lennox begin to sing. Brenda smiled at the song, Sharon knowing how much she loves it. The brunette inter twined their finger again, feeling more at peace then she ever had, its funny in that odd sought of way, to think her heart has always belonged to sweet, tough as nails southern blonde. She just had to find her.

The blonde felt a warm heat spreading through her whole being that had nothing to do with the heat in the car and everything to do with the woman next to her. A sleepy grin curving her full lips, green eyes flashing behind her eye lids as sleep over took her.

Sharon noticed Brenda had fallen asleep, the blonde always looked adorably cute, face relaxed, all stress and tension gone. The brunette wondered not for the first time if that was how the blonde looked before all the stresses of adulthood was upon her shoulders. Her heart swelled with love for her golden headed angel.

Fin

blj+sr

A/N: the Annie Lennox song their listening to is Stay By Me.


End file.
